Impact tools or wrenches are typically utilized to provide a striking rotational force, or intermittent applications of torque, to a tool element and workpiece (e.g., a fastener) to either tighten or loosen the fastener. Conventional impact wrenches (i.e., either pneumatic or battery-powered) typically include a pistol grip-style housing having a handle portion grasped by the operator of the impact wrench and a motor portion extending from the handle portion. As a result of such a configuration, conventional impact wrenches are often difficult to maneuver within small work spaces.